


rules, cuddles, and missing you

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: "When you come for cuddles, make sure you're naked."
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 77





	rules, cuddles, and missing you

Din let his head fall against the side of the _Razor Crest_ as the boarding ramp slid shut. He could hear you creeping about, the way your cloth shoes hissed on the metal floor and the constant rhythmic tapping of your pointer finger against the side of your blaster.

“It’s me, cyar'ika.” He sighed, turning his head to look directly at the alcove you were hiding in.

He smiled as he watched you jump down from atop one of his weapons cases, hanging your head sheepishly for only a moment before grinning, “One of these days I’ll surprise you.”

“Sure you will.”

Reattaching your blaster to your hip, you crossed your arms. “You’re late.”

“I know. I lost him.”

His heart broke as your shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry, Mando.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be. We’ll get the next one.”

Shuffling from foot to foot, your smile widened slightly. “You can still have your reward, if you want.”

“My reward?”

You turned your back to him, calling over your shoulder in a singsong voice, “When you come for cuddles, make sure you’re naked.”

“You’d better have your blindfold on.”

“I know the rules, honey.” You climbed the ladder of the _Razor Crest_ , pausing to shoot him a wink before disappearing to the upper deck.

He was quick in the shower, much faster than usual, knowing you were waiting for him.

Making sure all the lights were off before knocking on the door to the small cubby you called your room, “You’ve got it on?”

You jumped at his voice. “Yes, honey. Can't see a thing.”

Sliding open the door, he admired the sight of you for a moment. The scanners his helmet could pick up the outline of your form, even in the complete darkness. You'd obviously stolen one of his shirts from the large swath of fabric surrounding you.

“Baby, don’t scare me, please.” Your voice was a soft whine.

He watched you squirm for a moment before responding. “Yes, cyar'ika.” Releasing his helmet, he watched you grin at the soft hiss it emitted before he tugged it off and set it on the ground with a soft thud.

Din let his eyes adjust to the dark before pulling his light shirt over his head and sliding under the sheets next to you. The bed was tiny but you managed, turning on your side to fit into his arms automatically.

“I missed you.” you whispered, voice thick with things unsaid.

“I missed you.” He tucked you impossibly closer. “This is a pretty good reward.”

“This isn’t--” You yawned. “This isn’t your reward.”

“Isn’t it?” He kissed your forehead. “Sleep, cyar'ika.” You mumbled something along the lines of ‘yes sir’ as you nuzzled his jaw. “Sleep.”


End file.
